Cells in an organism grow in three dimensions (3D), yet many culture systems are limited to culturing cells in monolayers (2D). There is a continuing need for devices for culturing cells to model complex spatial and functional relationships between cells, particularly in 3D and 4D, as well as assays for determining cellular responses to cell-cell interactions, cell-environment interactions and/or responses to stimuli such as drugs or exogenous agents.